Solo por él
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: Susurré, al fin luego de tanto tiempo.Luego de años de que me persiguiera. Un increíble peso abandono mis hombros. El nudo de mi estomago se deshato. Sonreí sinceramente luego de mucho, uniendo mis labios con los de él y... -La próxima vez que le vea tengo que decircelo- /SasuNaru.


_**¡Konichiwa Minna!**_

_Mi segundo __**SasuNaru, **__sinceramente espero que les guste... por lo personal me divertí mucho escribiendolo... y leyendolo TT^TT_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la trama es mía._

_**Advertencias: **__Faltas de Ortografía. ¡Vamos que la muy Maldita me __**ODIA!**_

_**Aclaraciones: **__Recientemente voy en el __**Capítulo: 320 del Manga. **__Tal vez algunas cosas no coincidan. _

_**Dedicatoria: **__A mi tía __**¡Marianela! **__Quien me ayuda __**siempre.**__ En fin, ¡Disfruten!._

**Solo por él.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Negro... _

_Negro, destellos rojos..._

_Negro, destellos rojos y... sangre._

_Eso veía allá donde mirará. No se notaba nada, a parte de lo que el fuego dejaba entrever. Sangre y cuerpos, algunos de ellos, bastante conocidos, otros no tanto._

_Normal. _

_Era algo de todos los días, ver gente muriendo, muerta y por morir. Era completamente normal. No había nada de extraña en esa escena._

_Continué caminando luego de darle una rápida y superficial mirada a todo el lugar._

_Rodeaba algunos cuerpos de los que fueron en tiempos pasados mis amigos, o compañeros. Los demás simplemente los pisaba._

_Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, memorizando cada apecto del lugar por donde pasaba. La salida no se divisaba por ningún lado. Como si el sitio todavía tuviera algo que mostrarle._

_Dandole vueltas a su cabeza para pensar como salir, se encontro con que sus técnicas no servian de nada. Siguió avanzando hasta que algo acaparo su atención._

_-Na-Naru-Naruto- Imposible que su voz no tartamudeará. Ante sus ojos, se encontraba el mismo rubio que se había proclamado como su Rival, el primero en sacarle una sonrisa sincera. Uzumaki Naruto, el Ninja Naranja._

_-Sasuke...?-Pronunció levemente. Ahí fue cuando noté su estado, que hace un par de segundos había pasado desapercibido._

_Cubierto de sangre, con marcas de golpe por todo su rostro. Señales de haber sido atravesado con una gran espada. Y además... ahora, quemado._

_-No hables, Dobe-Intenté que se pusiera de pie. Solo para que volviera a caer. No me quedaba más remedio que cargarle._

_-De-dejame...- Voltié, con mis ojos abiertos, demostrando impresión._

_-¿Que te pasa?-Noté que no entendía- Tú, no eres así. Él Naruto que yo conocí, jamás se daría por vencido- Un ligera e imperceptible sonrisa apareció en mis labios._

_-Seguiría intentando...- Terminó por mi, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa, alegre y optimista, justo como las recordaba._

_-Hmph- No podía, ni siquiera en estos momentos, dejar de lado mi carácter._

_-Gracias... por todo Sasuke- Esa frase... me sonó a muerte. Pero no podía ser ¿O sí?._

_No, el Naruto que yo __**quiero **__jamás hubiera dado su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente._

_-Naruto.. escuchame, reacciona-Pedía, no, imploraba. Pero nada- Si vuelves a abrir esos ojos te juró que volveré a Konoha, que aceptaré esos sentimientos, abandonaré mi venganza. Pero ¡Abre tus malditos ojos!- Grité, no sabía en que momento las lágrimas habían salido de mis ojos. Yo no era así. La maldita situación terminó con el control de mis emociones. Pero ya nada importaba ahora. Naruto había muerto y yo no había podido evitarlo. _

_Solo me quedé allí junto al cuerpo inerte del que alguna vez fue el más alegre y especial de todos los Ninjas que han existido._

_-Te amo- Susurré, al fin luego de tanto de años de que me persiguiera. Un increíble peso abandono mis hombros. El nudo de mi estomago se deshato. Sonreí sinceramente luego de mucho, uniendo mis labios con los de él y..._

_Todo desapareció._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperte sobresaltado, sudando frío y mirando a mi alrededor buscando desesperadamente aquella cabellera rubia.

-Solo fue un sueño...- Musité nada más percatarme del hecho. Suspiré aliviado, hasta que caí en cuenta de algo.

-La próxima vez que le vea tengo que decircelo- Sentencié.

No dejaría que pasará como en mi sueño. Naruto no moriría. Aún si eso significaba renunciar a mi venganza.

Porque estaba más que dispuesto a **Renunciar **a todo cuanto tuviera...

Solo por ese _Dobe, hiperativo._

Solo por su _Usurantonkashi._

_**Solo por él.**_

_**~Fin~**_

_¿O no?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bueno, según yo es __**"Lindo"**__, ¿Que opinan ustedes? xD_

_Vereís, mi idea __**original **__era que Naruto muriera, pero debido a un __**Problema**__ no lo hicé así. ¡Alegrense!_

_Los escritores mejoramos con los __**Reviews **__¿Dejarás que siga igual?_

_Y también respondanme xD ¿Quieren saber como se confiesa S-a-s-u-k-e?, ¿Que pasará con N-a-r-u-t-o?, ¿Seguiré escribiendo a-s-í?_

_Hasta la próxima..._

_**¡Sayonara Minna!**_


End file.
